Buscando un destino, un nuevo comienzo
by Angy Roose
Summary: L a despedida fue dura y una tragedia marca su vida lo que no sabe es que aluien de su pasdo regresara.
1. TRISTEZA DE UN CORAZON

BUSCANDO UN DESTINO, UN NUEVO COMIENZO.

CAP1.- TRISTEZA DE UN CORAZON

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI FINC AVER Q LES PARECE, PORFA DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

ACLARACIONES:

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ UTILIZADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI LA CUAL FELICITO POR TAN BUEN ANIME.

NA: NOTAS DE AUTORA

: CAMBIO DE ESCENA O FLASH BACK

" ": LO QUE PIENSAN LOS PERSONAJES

( ): LO Q HACEN LOS PERSONAJES

EN LAS AFUERAS DE UNA CASA TOTALMENTE ABANDONADA SE ENCONTRABA UNA JOVEN DE 22 AÑOS, SU NOMBRE KAOME HIGURACHI, SI LA VEIAN DE LEJOS PODRIAN OBSERVAR A UNA CHICA NORMAL, PERO SI LA MIRABAS DE CERCA EN SUS OJOS PODRIAS VER QUE LA TRISTEZA HA MARCADO SU VIDA Y QUE EL DOLOR ANIDA EN SU ALMA, QUE LE CORME SU CORAZON HASTA DEJARLA EXAUSTA…. ELLA ERA NORMAL SI, A SUS 15 AÑOS ANTES DE CAER EN ESE POZO, DESPUES DE ESO SU VIDA RUTIANRIA COMO SIMPLE ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA LA DEJO ATRÁS PARA ENTRAR DE LLENO EN UNA VIDA DONDE LA ESPARABAN AVENTURAS, AMIGOS, UN AMOR, LA TRISTEZA, EL DOLOR, LA ALEGRIA Y FINALMENTE LA MUERTE EN VIDA.

DESPUES DE QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA SACERDOTIZA (KAOME) VIAJARA CON SUS AMIGOS POR 3 LARGOS AÑOS LOGRARON JUNTAR LA PERLA Y DESTRUIR A NARAKU… PERO AVECES LAS COSAS NO TERMINAN ASI DE SENCILLAS.

FLASH BACK

KAOME REGRESAB DE LA EPOCA ANTIGUA DESPUES DE DESPEDIRSE PARA SIEMPRE DE SUS AMIGOS, LA DESPEDIDA FUE DURA PERO TODOSACEPTARON QUE ELLA TENDRIA QUE VOLVER Y TRATAR DE SEGUIR CON SU VIDA MAS UN MEDIO DEMONIO QUE SOLO SE MANTUVO CALLADO DURANTE LA DESPEDIDA Y EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELLA SE LANZO DENTRO DEL POZO SOLO PRONUNCIO UN "ADIOS"… LLEGO A SU CASA Y SE LANZO A LOS BRAZOS DE SU MADRE, LLORO EN SU REGAZO Y SE QUEDO DORMIDA CON EL.

PASARON LOS DIAS QUE PRONTO SE CONVIRTIERON EN SEMANAS Y LAS SEMANAS EN MESES HASTA QUE UN DIA QUE CREYO QUE TODO ESTABA EMPEZANDO A MEJORAR Y QUE YA NADA PODRIA SER PEOR QUE VIVR EN LA AGONIA DE SUFRIR PO SU AMOR, EL DESTINO LE HIZO UNA MALA PASADA.

UN 17 DE MAYO SU FAMILIA SALIO DE VIAJE ELLA NO PUEDO ACOMPAÑARLOS YA QUE NO PODIA FALTAR ESE DIA A CLASES, TODO RESULTO NORMAL HASTA A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE QUE ENTRO EL DIRECTOR Y EMPEZO A HABLABA EN MURMULLOS CON EL MAESTRO DE MATEMATICAS PARA DESPUES DIRIGIRSE AL GRUPO, PERO EN ESPECIAL A CIERTA MORENA DE CABELLOS AZABACHES.

DIR. : SEÑORITA HIGURASHI… NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED EN LA OFICINA ENSEGUIDA, POR FAVOR RECOJA SUS COSAS Y SIGAME.

LA MORENA HIZO CASO Y RAPIDO SEGUIO AL DIRECTOR POR EL AMPLIO PASILLO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA PUERTA DE CEDRO, EL HOBRE FRENTE A ELLA LA ABRIO Y LA INVITO A PASAR A LO QUE ELLA ACCEDIO Y YA DENTRO DE LA OFICINA EL DIRECTOR SE SENTO EN SU GRAN SILLA, LA MIRO FIJAMENTE Y DESPUES DE 2 SEGUNDOS QUE FUERON ETERNOS PARA NUESTRA JOVEN ESTUDIANTE SE DIGNO HABLAR

DIR.: SEÑORITA LA NOTICIA QUE LE TENGO QUE DAR ES MUY DURA…

KAG.: DIGAME SEÑOR… (TRATANDO DE QUE SU VOZ NO SE QUEBRARA

POR SU NERVIOSISMO)

DIR.: SU FAMILIA…

EN ESE MOMENTO LA MORENA SINTIO UN HOYO EN EL ESTOMAGO

KAG.¿QUE PASO CON ELLOS SEÑOR?

DIR.: … TUVIERON UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO CUANDO IVAN RUMBO A LA CAPITAL…. Y…. NO PUDIERON SOBREVIVIR….LO SIENTO (BAJANDO LA MIRADA CUANDO VIO QUE LOS OJOS DELA CHICA EMPEZABANA LLENARSE DE LAGRIMAS)

KAOME HABIA QUEDADO PERPLEJA Y SU CABEZA PENSABA TRATANDO DE ANALIZAR LAS PALABRAS ANTES DICHAS:

"NO, ELLOS NO PUEDIERON HABER MUERTO, ELLOS NO ME PUDIERON HABERME DEJADO¡¡¡NO!!! ME NIEGO A CREER QUE HAYAN MUERTO, NO QUIERO CRERLO POR QUE ENTONCES YO ME HE QUEDADO SOLA EN ESTE MUNDO… YO QUE PENSE QUE EL DESTINO NO PODIA SER MAS CRUEL JA QUE TONTA FUI ( SE DIJO CON SORNA), EL DESTINO PUEDES SER MAS DURO CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS…. YA NO TENGO NADA Y NADIE... ESTE MUNDO ES UNA BASURA… ME MALDIGO POR NO HABER MUERTO YO…. ME MALDIGO POR NO PODER SER FUERTE" PENSABA LA JOVENCITA MIENTRAS GRUESAS LAGRIMAS CORRIAN POR SU ROSTRO QUE MOSTRABA EL PROFUNDO DOLOR, RENCOR Y SOLEDAD QUE SENTIA.

EL DIRECTOR SOLO LE BRINDO UN ABRAZO Y LA ACOMPAÑO A LA PUERTA, Y LE DIO PERMISO DE SALIR PARA QUE HICIERA LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER CON RESPECTO A LA MUERTE DE SU FAMILIA.

END FLASBACK

KAOME SOLO MIRABA LA CASA, DESDE ESE DIA NUNCA FUE LA MISMA, YA NO SONREIA, SE AISLO DE SUS AMIGOS Y DE LA GENTE QUE QUIZO AYUDAR PERO QUE ELLA NO DEJO ENTRAR A SU VIDA, SIEMPRE CAMINABA CON MIRADA PERDIDA… POR INERCIA. EN ESTOS MOMENTO CAMINBA POR LAS CALLES DE JAPON SUMIDA EN SU PENSAMIENTO:

"TODO ESO PASO 3 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE REGESE DEL SENKGOKU, SI YO CREI QUE ESE DIA HABIA SIDO EL MAS DOLOROSO ME EQUIVOQUE POR QUE CUANDO PERDI MI FAMILIA SUPERO POR COMPLETO LA DESPEDIDA DE LA EPOCA FEUDAL…TUVE QUE ENFRENTAR AL MUNDO Y A DEFENDERME SOLA SIN QUE NADIE ME AYUDARA O POR LO MENOS NADIE QUE YO QUISERA QUE LO HICIERA…. AHORA LA KAOME QUE ESTABA FRENTE ESA VIEJA CASA YA NO ERA LA NIÑA DE 15 AÑOS QUE FUE FELIZ, AHORA ES UNA MUJER QUE CON LOS GOLPES DE LA VIDA SE HIZO DURA Y FUERTE DE ESPIRITU PERO TAMBIEN LO EMPEZABA A SER DE CORAZÓN"

IVA TAM METIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA Q CRUZO LA CALLE SIN MIRAR

DESPUES DE ESO SOLO SE ESCUCHO EL SONIDO DE LOS NEUMATICOS DE UN CARRO HACIENDO FRICCION CON EL SUELO TRATANDO DE DISMINUIR LA VELOCIDAS Y EL SONIDO DE UN VULTO CAER AL SUELO.

FIN DEL CAP

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ES MI PRIMER FINC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES ESPERO REVIEW PARA Q ME DIGAN SI DE PLANO ME RETIRO O SI QUIEREN Q LE SIGA.

POR CIERTO ESTE FINC ESTA DEDICADO A KSFOREVER Y A CARO QUIENES ME ESTAN AYUDANDO CON CUALQUIER DUDA Q TENGA, GRACIAS AMIGAS UN BESO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.

AHORA SI CHAO CUIDENSE Y UN BESO PARA CADA UNO DE LAS PERSONAS Q LEA MI FINC.

PEGASUSSFLASH


	2. EL JUEGO DEL DESTINO

**EL JUEGO DEL DESTINO**

Las personas se empezaron a reunir alrededor del bulto en el suelo, algunos mormurando un "¿quién es?" y otras gritando "ambulancia".

Kaome despertaba después de la caída q le provoco el automóvil y alcanzo a distinguir los mormullos de la gente, se acerco curiosa y se asombro de ver a un pequeño niño lastimado en el suelo y con la frente ensangrentada por sus ropas podía apreciar que era de los pequeños que andaban por las calles pidiendo limosna… de repente se acerco a el y trato de moverlo lo menos posible pero lo suficiente para que lo revisara, gracias a dios había realizado un curso de primeros axulios por si se presentaba cualquier cosa.

Reviso al pequeño para ver si alguna herida exterior era grave pero al parecer solo eran raspones a lo mejor uno que otro hueso roto y esa herida profunda en la cabeza (N/A: ha… solo eso, ¿q mas quiere la chica?, bueno continuando con la historia jeje) por suerte después de esa pequeña revisión llego la ambulancia y un agente de policía para tomar datos de los hechos, pronto llego su turno de declarar lo que a su parecer había pasado y mientras explicaba lo poco q sabia ( N/A: recordemos q iba distraída) logro visualizar un coche negro el cual estaba insertado con un poste de luz, logro ver q de ahí salio un hombre q fue arrestado por otros agentes policíacos, supuso q era el hombre causante del accidente, después de eso el agente q la interrogaba le llamó capturando su atención.

Agente: señorita tendrá que a acompañarme al ministerio público

Kaome: ¿pero por q oficial?, yo ya di mi declaración (pregunto la chica, preocupada por la petición del policía)

Agente: vera señorita hay algunos testigos q aseguran q usted fue la causante del accidente y otros q afirman q fue el dueño del vehiculo

Kag: que cosa!!! (grito la chica exasperada) me estas diciendo q me acusan de haber sido culpable del accidente!!, debe de estar loco!!

Agente (algo asustado por su actitud): señorita entienda solo es por un momento mientras se investiga el asunto y se llega a una solución.

Kag. Se tranquilo y decidió acceder a las peticiones del oficial, para subir a la patrulla y dirigirse a la delegación mientras nuestra chica pensaba.

Kag.: " esto solo me pasa a mi, talvez si fui causante de este accidente, esto me pasa por distraída, ahora como arreglo esto??, y para empeorar las cosas mañana empiezo en mi nuevo trabajo… ahhh si llegó tarde me corren!!! " (Pensaba la chica mientras su cara reflejaba con cada gesto los pensamientos q tenia)

El oficial la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le hablo ya que ya estaban en la delegación:

Oficial: señorita, pase por favor y siéntese, espere mientras llega el otro acusado y arreglamos esto.

Kag asintió para después tomar asiento en una silla q se encontraba cerca… ya habían pasado algunas horas y ella no sabia nada del supuesto culpable del accidente, de pronto vio salir al oficial q la trajo acercarse a ella acompañado por otro oficial y un joven no mas de 25 años de cabellera rubia corta, ojos color azul profundo al igual q fríos y serios, hasta podía ver un toque de enojo en ellos, un porte galante y atractivo, definitivamente todo un galán pero había algo en el q le recordaba a alguien solo q no sabia a quien ( n/a: esto me pasa a mi a menudo jeje), cuando el oficial estuvo ya cerca de ella le habló

Oficial: señorita higurashi, el es el señor takeda, se ha investigado el asunto y nos hemos dado cuenta de q el señor venia a alta velocidad, a si q usted queda en libertad.

Kag: de verdad q bien!! (Mostrando una sonrisa) pues hasta luego (empezando a caminar)

Takeda: espere oficial ya le dije q ella causo todo por no fijarse en donde iba y atravesarse!!! ( grito el joven exasperado) yo no veo por q solo a mi me van a hacer cargo del accidente si ella también tuvo q ver.

Kag: en verdad yo tuve la culpa de lo ocurrido? ( se paro frente al joven takeda para verle sus ojos y ver si mentía pero, en ellos se dio cuenta q no lo hacia)

Takeda (vio en la mirada de la joven profunda tristeza y por un momento se arrepintió de lo duro q fue, así q trato de calmarse): en parte señorita, es verdad q yo venia a alta velocidad y usted venia totalmente con la cabeza en otro mundo q al cruzar la calle no se fijo.

Kag.: tiene razón… oficial también tuve algo de culpa…Dígame como esta el chico?

Oficial: gracias a dios esta estable, solo q no se ha presentado un familiar a reclamarlo y el necesitara asistencia medica... ahora q usted también admite algo de culpa las cosas las podemos arreglar

Kag.: a q se refiere con q podemos arreglar las cosas? (pregunto extrañada la joven)

Takeda: a lo q el oficial se refiere señorita, es q como el niño solo presenta golpes y necesita atención médica nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso ya q al parecer el niño no cuenta con algún familiar.

Oficial: a si es señorita, viendo q ahora ambos son culpables del accidente el señor takeda se hará cargo solo de los gastos médicos que sean necesarios ya q fu el directamente el q atropello al chico

Kag.: y yo??

Oficial: usted viendo q el niño no tiene familia se hará cargo de el, hospedándolo en su casa hasta que se recupere.

La chica eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, hace mucho q no convivía con un niño y no sabía si iba a poder cuidar a un niño y menos ahora q empezaría a trabajar.

Takeda: mmm… me parece bien es la mejor forma q se me hace mas fácil para mi.

Kaome aun seguía indecisa pero sabia q en parte ella tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido y además de q no podía con la segunda opción ella no podía hacerse cargo de los gastos médicos, a si q lo llevaría a su casa y lo cuidaría hasta q se curara.

Kag.: yo también acepto las condiciones a si, pero antes quiero saber si el niño sabe de esto

Oficial: no, por eso es necesario q usted ya q va ser la q se hará cargo de el, vaya al hospital regional y le cuente como van a ser las cosas y si por alguna razón se llega a presentar alguna reclamación ya sea por parte del pequeño o de nuestros vigilantes especiales q no cumplen con lo establecidos serán detenidos.

Takeda: que!! Nos pondran vigilantes??, usted debe de estar loco, no estoy de acuerdo con eso!!!

Kag.: yo tampoco, creo q es demasiado!!

Oficial: o lo aceptan a si no a usted señor takeda lo meto preso y créame no le conviene un escándalo a alguien tan importante como su persona… y a usted señorita no creo q le convenga una multa por 500,000 pesos (n/a: no se cual sea la moneda japonesa a si q quien sepa se lo agradecería mucho q me dijera jeje)

Kag: esta bien, no me opondré a q aya alguien q me vigile. ( con la cabeza totalmente baja) (n/a: y pues con esa amenaza quien no??)

Takeda: esta bien aceptare la condición pero si esto llega interponerse en mi trabajo olvídese de q la sigue respetando.

Oficial: perfecto, como ya no tengo mas q decirles me retiro por q tengo otras cosas q atender. (Dejando solos a la parejita)

Takeda: creo q ahora debo agradecerte por meterme en un gran lío ahora no solo tengo q preocuparme por mis cosas sino también por un chiquillo que no conozco (miro fríamente a kaome)

Kag.: pues lo siento mucho señor (esto ultimo lo dijo respectivamente y barriéndolo con la mirada, no le gustaba q le hablaran a si y un desconocido menos) pero aquí el q tiene mas culpa es usted, a si q no venga conmigo a hacerse la victima.

Takeda: mira (agarrándola del brazo fuertemente y fulminándola con la mirada) no me hables asi, y si aquí hablamos de culpas tu no eres mas santa q yo, y cuidadito de cómo me tratas.

Kag. (se soltó del agarre y le devolvió una mirada fría): no voy a perder mi tiempo con usted tengo q ir al hospital (saliendo del lugar)

Takeda: ya me la pagaras kaome (saliendo también del lugar)

Kaome salió rumbo al hospital esperando q las cosas salieran bien, al entrar al hospital pregunto por el niño como " ¿me puede decir en q habitación esta el niño q trajeron de un accidente automovilístico?" ya una ves q supo donde se encontraba lo fue a ver, cuando entro se encontró con un niño no mas de 6 años de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes (lo supo por q el pequeño estaba despierto) al darse cuenta del gran parecido con shipoo la comparación la hizo correr hacia el y abrazarlo para después llorar mojándolo con su llanto, el pequeño no entendió el por q pero esa muestra de cariño lo hizo sentir muy bien.

Después de lo sucedido kaome le contó todo al niño disculpándose por lo q le paso, el niño las acepto gustoso ya q la chica le había caído muy bien y sentía como si ya la conociera desde hace mucho lo q le provocaba un inmenso cariño por ella como si fuera su madre, también acepto ir con ella a su casa mientras se recuperaba completamente.

Después de todo eso, ella se fue del hospital y pasaría por kotaro (como le había dicho q se llamaba) mañana en la tarde q seria cuando lo dieran de alta, regreso a casa, se baño y se acostó a dormir esperando el nuevo día para empezar en su nuevo trabajo como secretaria de la empresa tessaiga.

A ala mañana siguiente se alisto rápido y salió rumbo a su trabajo, pregunto en recepción por el piso donde ocuparía su puesto.

Kag.: disculpe señorita, me podría decir a que piso me dirijo para mi nuevo empleo?

Recepcionista: claro, tu debes ser kaome higurashi vdd? (con una gran sonrisa)

Kag.: sip (algo tímida)

Recepcionista: bueno pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre, soy ayame mucho gusto después de todo seremos compañeras de trabajo y me gustaría ser tu amiga (sonriendo mas abiertamente y estirando su mano para saludarla)

Kag.: claro, me encantaría ser tu amiga ayame… pero de verdad quiero saber en q piso voy a trabajar y pues no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día jeje

Ayame: ah si!! jeje, mira trabajaras en el piso 6 y en cuanto llegues pasa con el director

Kag: el director??, por q me tiene q conocer para q vea quien trabaja con su gente??

Ayame: no querida, lo q pasa es q serás la secretaria del director.

Kag: que!!!??, eso no lo sabia

Ayame: jeje pues si amiga jeje

Kag: ok, entonces será mejor q me vaya antes de q llegue tarde, gracias ayame nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Ayame: si claro!! chao

A si nuestra querida kaome subió por el ascensor al piso 6, para encontrarse con un amplio pasillo y una puerta café al final del mismo, al estar enfrente de ella respiro profundamente para calmar los nervios y le dio 2 golpecitos a la puerta, enseguida un voz profunda le contesto un "adelante" , entonces ella aun con el nerviosismo abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de si, cuando le volvió la cara a su nuevo jefe la sonrisa nerviosa que tenia se borro para cambiarla por una cara de asombro, la persona que tenia enfrente de ella definitivamente tenia que ser una alucinación por q si no estaba frita.

Jefe: bienvenida kaome, ahora tú y yo seremos compañeros de trabajo (mostrando una sonrisa de burla)

Kag.: esto debe ser una broma, tú… por q no me dijo q seria mi jefe?

Jefe: muy simple querida, no sabia q precisamente tu serias mi secretaria, de escogerlas se encarga mi empleado de recursos humanos, escoge a los mejores preparados pero… (Mirándola de arriba para abajo) contigo creo q se equivoco

Kag: no le voy a permitir q me ofenda!, usted será muy mi jefe pero no es quien para decirme esto!!

Jefe: sabes que te puedo despedir ahora mismo por esa falta de respeto??

Kag: claro q lo se!!! Y q cree… no me importa, si quiere despídame buscare otro empleo aunque me tarde 100 años escucho señor takeda!!!

Aoshi Takeda es el nuevo jefe de kaome y se sorprendió del coraje q tenia la chica aunque no lo mostraría.

Aoshi: pues no te despediré querida por q necesito a una secretaria aunque seas tú, además (dijo evitando q la chica hablara para quejarse) me gustara hacerte tu vida laboral de cuadritos para vengarme de lo sucedido ayer.

Kaome: como se atreve!!... si no fuera por q necesito trabajar no accedería a quedarme (murmuro, esperando q no la escuchara el chico q seria su jefe, pero este la escucho y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa burlona y de victoria)

Aoshi: perfecto, pues por el momento necesito q me traigas una taza de café con 2 de azúcar y poco crema… es todo puedes retirarte.

Kag: si señor (hablando con recelo para salir de la oficina derrotada por la humillación q aoshi le hizo pasar) tu has puesto las reglas y la forma de juego habrás ganado una batalla takeda pero no la guerra (murmuro ya fuera de la oficina para dirigirse por el café de su "flamante jefe")

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

BUENO ESPERO LE S GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A CARO Y GOSHI, Y PUES A LAS Q SIGAN MI FINC Y NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

ESPERO REVIEW PARA Q ME DIGAN Q LES PARECIO EL CAP.

ACLARO ESTE FINC ES UN SESSHUMARU X KAOME PERO SESSHUAMARU APRECERA DE FORMA PECULIAR.

CHAO CUIDENSE, BESOS

PEGASUSSFLASH.


End file.
